A Human In Equestria
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Michael, a human who was once a proud and loyal warrior has been betrayed by his king. Now having escaped from death he came across a land where ponies are sentient and are unfamiliar with humans. Now stuck in a land of magic talking ponies, can Michael learn to trust them with the magic of friendship? (Contains character death)


**A.N. This used to be posted on my account on Fim Fiction, but for some reason I'm unable to upload new chapters there. So I'm re uploading it on this site instead. I changed the ending though, cause the first one was crap. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Story contains violence, gore, brutality, sex and a lot of movie and TV refrences.**

 **Summary: Michael, a human who was once a proud and loyal warrior has been betrayed by his king. Now having escaped from death he came across a land where ponies are sentient and are unfamiliar with humans. Now stuck in a land of magic talking ponies, can Michael learn to trust them with the magic of friendship?**

* * *

On a field, in a country far, far away from Equestrian borders, thousands of dead bodies were laying scattered everywhere. On a cliff near the field was a young man, who was cornered by a hundred men. The man appeared to be in his early twenties. He had blonde shoulder length hair and a goatee. His notable appearance was his eyes. The left one was blue and the right was green. He was covered in a number of arrows, his armor having just barely been able to block them out to protect his already exhausted body. The man glared daggers at the men before him.

"Well, Michael," A chubby man with red hair and beard said, stepping forward with an arrogant smug. "This is how it all ends for you and your reign. You were without a doubt the strongest warrior in history. Such a shame you became a traitor."

"Fuck you!" The man, who had been called Michael, barked. "You know I'm no traitor. The king set me up. At least tell me why he did it? I think I deserve to know that much considering I served him loyally all these years."

"That's none of your concerns," The chubby man said with a wicked grin. "As far as the king is concerned, you and your friends are all traitors." He said and turned to his men. "Pickers, dig your spears into that traitorous scum."

A few dozen armed troops stepped forward, aimed their spears at Michael and charged at him. But to everyone's surprise, Michael was able to cut them all down despite his exhausted state. The chubby man panicked. "Archers! Shoot him!" He ordered and twenty archers stepped forward, took aim and released their arrows once Michael had finished of the last spearman. He saw the arrows coming towards him and was able to block many of them with his sword but some landed a direct hit. One struck his knee, forcing him to the ground.

"Fire another volley," The chubby man ordered.

The archers took another aim at Michael and released their arrows. Michael blocked the arrows with his sword and arms. Several arrows pierced his arms and hands. He had many of them stuck in his torso too. The chubby man, now believing Michael was incapacitated, walked up to him and towered over the defeated warrior. Michael looked up at his tormentor who smiled with glee.

"I've waited many long years for this moment," He said and raised his mace. "Give Nova my regards." He said and brought his mace down and Michael used whatever strength he had left and swung his sword forward and chopped his enemy's arm clean of. "AAAAAAAAAAHH!" The chubby man cries echoed across the fields.

Michael took the opportunity to retreat. He sprinted towards the edge of the cliff as the archers readied another volley. They unleashed their arrows and while most of them missed three were able to hit Michael's back. Michael gasped in pain before falling over the cliff. There was a river at the bottom so Michael's landing was soft. Once he was under water he quickly found himself sinking due to the weight of his armor. He used whatever strength he had left and successfully removed his armor, ignoring the pain of the arrows that was stuck to his armor and was being torn of his flesh. Several arrows were shot into the water and nearly hit Michael. He was too tired to swim away but luckily the stream was strong and carried him away. He eventually resurfaced and gasped for the sweet delight of air his burning lungs was currently craving for. The river had taken him into the forest where the vegetation managed to hide him from the scouting archers. He lay in the water, his strength completely drained, staring up into the sky and letting the stream take him to places unknown.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

 **Equestria, Ponyville**

"Well, that clears another check of our list." Spike said as he crossed of another chore of the to do list.

"We're making perfect time today," Twilight said as she trotted through the streets of Ponyville with spike on her back. "What's next?"  
"We're supposed to help Fluttershy feed the ducks down by the river in five minutes." Spike replied.

"Then let's not waste any time," Twilight said and went straight for the river. When they got there, Fluttershy was already there. "Fluttershy," Twilight called out, catching the yellow Pegasus's attention. "We're not late are we?"

"Oh, not at all. I just got here." Fluttershy replied, giving her friends her usual timid smile.

"That's a relief," Twilight said.

"Here you go," Fluttershy said stepping aside to reveal three buckets. "I've prepared buckets full with breadcrumbs for all three of us."

"Great," Twilight said and levitated two buckets with her magic, handing one of them to Spike. Everything went pretty well. The ducks were being well fed and Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike were able to converse. "So, how are things with the animals? Has Angel improved in his behavior?"

"Oh … he's still a little … rough around the edges." Fluttershy replied, thinking back to last night when angel threw his dinner at Fluttershy and ran off. "But it I'd like to think he's improved. And what about you, Twilight? Have you gotten used to life here in Ponyville."

"Well I gotta say, things are a lot more relaxing here than in Canterlot. Back there everypony is so stiff and stuck up. Here most ponies are very nice and free spirited. Though I do miss some things back at my old home." Twilight said, looking a little sad as she thought of her brother.  
"Oh? Like what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll tell you everyone else when we meet for lunch this afternoon." Twilight replied, not feeling like talking about it yet.

"Okay then," Fluttershy said, not wanting to put any pressure on Twilight. She then noticed a large number of ducks were gathering further down the river. "Looks like we've missed a few. I'll go make sure their bellies are filled." She told twilight and picked up her bucket with her mouth and flew away.

"Okay then," Twilight replied and went back to feeding the ducks.

"You miss Shining Armor?" Spike asked.

Twilight sighed in sadness and replied, "A little."

Spike wanted to try and cheer her up and thought for a moment. His facial expression beamed as he came with something. "Hey, Twi, what'd you say after we're done here we can…"

"AAAHH!"

The unicorn and the dragon shot their heads in the direction of Fluttershy as they could've sworn they heard her scream in horror. "Come on, Spike." Twilight said and in an instant she teleported herself and Spike to Fluttershy's location. They found their friend on her back, in shock. "Fluttershy, what is it? What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she instantly was by her friend's side. Fluttershy pointed her hoof to the water and both Twilight and Spike could see why Fluttershy was so horrorstruck. There was a body of some sort, floating near the shore.

"Holy mother of Celestia," Spike said.

Twilight rushed to the shore and used her magic to pull the body into land. Once the body was at shore Twilight got a good look at it and couldn't quite figure out what it was. Both Spike and Fluttershy were by her side now. Spike was initially surprised because he had never seen a creature like this before but he still went on the examine it.

"It's still alive," He said, checking the pulse on the neck.

"But … what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said. "But I think it's a he. And he's badly wounded. Come on. Let's take him to the hospital."

* * *

An hour later, the entire Mane Six were at Ponyville Hospital. They were all curious about what kind of creature the one in the hospital bed were. He had been stripped of his clothes and covered in bandages and had an oxygen mask on his face. The doctor in the room spoke with Twilight.

"I have no idea what this creature is." He said. "But we were still able to patch him up. Truth be told I'm amazed he's even alive. Those wounds seemed to be at least a few weeks old and were heavily infected by the river water. Not to mention the wounds themselves were critical. By all rights he should be dead." He said with amazement.

"Whatever this guy is, he's got some spunk. I'll give him that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thank you, doctor. If it's alright with you we'd like to stay a little longer." Twilight requested, ignoring Rainbow Dash.

"Sure," The doctor replied. "Visiting hours ends at four so you'll have plenty of time." He said before leaving the room.

"Soo…any idea what in tarnation that thing is?" Applejack asked.

"Not a clue," Twilight said, walking over the hospital bed to get a better look at the creature. "I've never seen a creature like this before."

"It actually kind of look like a monkey," Rarity said and turned to the yellow Pegasus next to her. "Fluttershy, do you know what it could be?"

"I've studied all kinds of animals. But this one is strange to me." Fluttershy replied in her usual quiet tone.

"I had Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia about the mater." Twilight said. "She may know."

Before anypony could say anything else, a light green colored unicorn with green and white colored mane entered the room. "Hey Twilight," She said, catching the other unicorn's attention.

"Lyra?" Twilight said. "What're you doing here in Ponyville?"

The unicorn who had been called Lyra, replied with an expression. "I live here now. I told you back in Canterlot that I was moving to Ponyville, remember?"

Twilight looked thoughtful for a moment, receiving a flashback

 _Flashback_

"I'll be moving to Ponyville next month-" Lyra said but Twilight interrupted.

"Yeah, okay, great," She said not taking her eyes of her book.

 _Flashback ends_

"Oh yeah. I think I remember you saying that once." Twilight said and received a frown from the green unicorn as the former had totally forgotten her. "So, what're you doing here in the hospital?"

"Medical checkup and I'm as healthy as a clam. So who are your friends?" She asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Twilight quickly said, before turning to her friends. "Everypony, this is Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra, I'd like for you to meet my new friends here in Ponyville. This is Rainbow Dash…"

"The one and only," The cyan pegasus said with her usual cocky attitude.

"…Pinkie Pie…"

"We've already met. I threw a welcome party for you when you moved here." Pinkie said, jumping up and down.

"How could I forget?" Lyra said with sarcasm.

"…Rarity…"

"Another pony from Canterlot? Oh, you and I are gonna get along just fine." Rarity said with excitement.

"…Applejack…"

"How ya doin?" Applejack politely in her farm like dialect.

"…and Fluttershy…"

Said Pegasus didn't greet the lime colored unicorn with a very low whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Could you repeat that?" Lyra said but the shy pony only whispered again.

"Fluttershy isn't that good ponies she's never met before," Twilight said. "She'll grow on you."

"Okay then," Lyra said. "Anyways, what're you doing here? Is somepony hurt?"

"Well," Twilight began, not sure how to explain the situation. "Not exactly a pony…well, neither of us really knows what it is." She said and showed Lyra what was on the hospital bed. When Lyra got a good look at what she was looking at her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "We were all surprised when we saw this thing to. None of us has ever seen a creature like this before. Princess Celestia is on her way. Maybe she would know what…"

Twilight was cut off when Lyra out of nowhere started screaming like an excited colt-band fan. All the other ponies looked at her like she was going crazy. She had her hooves to her face as she was skipping on the floor while crying. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" really fast. "I don't believe my eyes! I must be dreaming! Twilight!" She cried grabbing said pony by the side of her face with her hooves, squeezing her cheeks. "Am I dreaming?!"

"Nooo," Twilight said awkwardly in a muffled tone.

"Then it's true," Lyra cried in excitement. "I never thought the day would come when come face to face with one of these! But her it is. Right within hooves reach. I feel like I'm gonna faint." She said while sinking down on the floor dramatically.

"Pardon Miss Heartstring, but do ya know what this creature is?" Applejack asked.

"Well yeah. It's a human." Lyra replied with a wide grin.

"Oh, a human. Now we see. How could we have missed that," Rainbow Dash said and was silent for a moment. Then shakes her head and said. "Wait. What?"

Rarity spoke, "When you say human…do you mean…?"

Pinkie Pie finished what Rarity was about to say. "Those two legged creatures that live far away from Equestria's borders that used to terrorize and enslave ponies thousands of years ago until Celestia banished them to a far far away land and hasn't made contact with Equestria ever since?" She said quickly.

"Yes," Lyra replied.

"Lyra," Twilight said in a more serious tone. "Are you sure that this is a human?"

Lyra looked at Twilight with a raised eyebrow. "Twilight, please. You know I've been fascinated by humans ever since I was a filly. I've read every book there is about them. I know a human when I see one. Well, at least based on the pictures I've seen. This is the first time I've ever seen a real human up close." Lyra said and lay on top of the unconscious human, alarming the other ponies. "I can't wait for him to wake up. I wanna hear his entire life story." She said, nuzzling his bed sheets.

"Um, would you like to be left alone with your human friend?" Rainbow Dash asked. Then a realization struck her. "Wait! If this really is a human like you say it is then shouldn't we alert the authorities or something?"

"For once I agree with Rainbow Dash," Rarity said.

"What'd you mean for once?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Rarity ignored her rainbow friend and went on. "We all know the stories. If half the things humans did to our ancestors are true than we should take precautions."

"Not to mention this fellah was armed with a sword almost as long as he is," Applejack added. "And from tha looks of it he looked like he had gone through a fight." Then something hit the apple farmer. "Wait, how do you know it's a he?" She asked the green unicorn.

"Many reasons actually," Lyra said. "The most obvious being his facial hair. Only male humans can grow beards. And his chest is flat as a board. Female humans have chest that are big and round and soft. It's where they store milk for their babies.

"Sounds like a butt to me," Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her head. The others looked at her with an odd expression before returning to the matter at hoof. "What."

"In any case, you all make a valid point." Twilight said turning to Lyra. "If this really is a human as you claim it is then maybe we should take precautions. Maybe we should tie him up and alert the local militia."

"That will not be necessary," A familiar voice said, causing every pony to jump in surprise. They all looked at the door way and their mouths dropped. They quickly regained their composure and bowed before their princess, Celestia, who was accompanied by her royal guards.  
"Princess Celestia. We didn't expect to see you here so quickly." Twilight said, rising.

"Yes, well, when I read the letter you sent me I had to come as quickly as possible," Celestia said, walking over to the hospital bed. "The way you described the creature on your letter matched that of a human. And now I see to my horror that you were right. This is in fact a human."

"Told you so," Lyra said to Twilight.

"Ah remember hearing a lot of nasty stories about humans when ah was a filly from mah parents. If humans are half as evil as they are in those stories then we should all be very concerned." Applejack said.

"You are right my little pony," Celestia said and turned to her guards. "Put him in chains." She ordered and the guards obeyed without question.

"Put him in chains? Um, forgive for speaking my mind, princess, but isn't that a little … drastic?" Twilight asked carefully.

Celestia sighed and said. "I understand that you're confused about my actions, Twilight Sparkle. But you must understand, humans committed many horrendous crimes to my ponies. I never once met a single good human. So please, don't blame me for taking precautions. In fact the only reason why I won't kill it right now is because I need to ask it a few questions."

"Kill it!" Most ponies cried out in surprised. They never expected this from their kind and noble leader. But the fact that she would treat a creature like this only goes to show that Celestia truly feared humans.

"Forgive me, my little ponies. I did not mean to frighten you like this. But if you saw the things that I saw you would understand." Celestia said, not looking at her subjects as some dark memories came to her mind.

"What'll happen to him after he answers your questions, princess?" Lyra asked, worried about her possibly only chance of getting to learn more about humans.

"That depends. If he doesn't provoke me and answer my questions truthfully I will let him return to wherever he came from. And if not I will have no choice but to execute him as an example to any human who would dare set foot in Equestria." Celestia said.

"The human as been restrained, your majesty." One of the guard ponies said as the human now had his wrists cuffed to the hospital bed.

"Very good. Send for the doctor. I need to know when he'll wake up." Celestia ordered.

"I'm already here, your majesty." A unicorn doctor said, entering the room, catching every pony's attention. He was levitating some charts with his magic as he walked over to his patient. "And to answer your question, I don't know when or even if he'll wake up. He's in a really sore state. His wounds are heavily infected not to mention lethal. It amazes me he's still alive. These wounds looks like they could be weeks old without having been treated. I've never seen anything like this."

"Well, if he wakes up I'll need to question him in case there are more humans in the kingdom. Just the same, I've already sent troops out to scout the area for any human activity." Celestia said.

"You majesty, if I may be so bold. These wounds are from a battle. He could've been attacked by his own kind." The doctor said.  
"Wouldn't surprise me. They are a violent species." Celestia said with disgust.

Twilight then spoke up. "Princess Celestia, if there is anything we can do to help than we'll be more than happy to-"

"No, my student." Celestia interrupted her. "This is now an international incident. You and your friends will return to your daily activities while I take care of this."

"But…" Twilight said but stopped herself, remembering who it was she was talking to. She sighed and hung her head. "Yes, princess."

"Doctor, once the human is good enough to be transported, let me know immediately." Celestia told the doctor.

"Will do, your highness." The doctor said and brought out a flashlight from his coat pocket, using his magic. "Just need to give him a last minute check up." He said, opening one eyelid on his patient with his magic and used the flashlight to see if he could get any signs from his pupils.

But just then the human opened the other eye and let out a gasp. The doctor jumped away in surprise and the other ponies were equally startled. The guards were quickly in defensive position, standing in front of Celestia to protect her. The human sat up and found his arms being chained to the bed he's in.

"Settle down, sir." The doctor told the human, calmly but the later was surprised to see a pony talking. "You're badly injured and need to-"  
"WRARGH!" The human cried out as he shot his arms up. Breaking free of his chains, effortlessly, which also surprised the ponies in the room. Even Celestia.

The guards were quick to respond. "Stand down!" One of them said, pointing his spear at the human. "Or we'll be forced to-"

Before the guard could finish, the human jumped out of bed, grabbed the sides of the bed and lifted it over his head, much to the surprise of the ponies, and tossed it at them. Every pony ducked for cover but the bed was stopped by Celestia's magic. The human was surprised and quickly made a leap towards the wall. He smashed through the wall like it was made of cardboard.

The ponies watched with the jaws hanging. Twilight asked, "Are all humans that strong?"

"No," Celestia answered before turning her attention to her guards. "After him. But be careful. He is no ordinary opponent. Do not engage if you catch up with him."

"Yes your majesty!" The guards said and ran after the human.

After they left, Celestia calmly followed as her horn started glowing and everything that had been destroyed or misplaced were suddenly levitating and in a matter of seconds, everything in the room was restored.

* * *

Michael's POV

Where the hell am I? Talking candy colored ponies? Is this that whacky kingdom I kept hearing so much about back home? I couldn't really bother myself with these questions right now as I ran down a hospital hallway. As I ran I passed by more of those weird ponies along the way, who gave me the same curious and confused expression I imagine I had. Each one of these ponies were different in appearance thanks to the color of their fur, manes and some even had wings or horns. Unicorns and pegaseses? How the actual fuck did I end up here? How long have I been out for that matter? Who gives a shit? I just knew I needed to get out of here.

I came to the end of the hallway and smashed through the wall like I did before but to my surprise, there was no room on the other side. It was the outside of the building and I now realize I was high up as I must've fallen seven storages and hit the roof of the hospital entrance. I smashed through the roof and hit the concrete floor hard. At times like these I wish my body wasn't so tough. At least if had passed out I wouldn't be feeling the pain from the impact. I groan as I stand up and see to my surprise at least fifty more of those strange guard ponies I saw in the hospital room. They all looked at me with curiosity. I ignored them as I ripped the cuffs on my wrists of, which further surprised the ponies.

"Down there!" I heard a voice from above. I looked up and saw the two ponies that had pointed their weapons at me previously, sticking their heads out of the wall I made. "Don't let him escape! That's the human!"

With that said, the soldiers in front of me got into defensive position, raising their shields and pointing their spears at me. How ponies could do that was beyond me.

A yellow pony with wings and blue hair stepped forward. I assumed he was in command of this unit. "Better stand down, human. We won't hesitate to skewer you if you provoke us."

I sneered at him and grabbed one of the pillars that were supporting the roof of the hospital entrance and ripped if off its foundation and pointed it at him and his troops, who were all surprised at my strength. "I'd like to see you try," I dared them. I sounded confident but I could feel my injuries getting the better of me as I felt dizzy and shaky.

The yellow Pegasus smirked and said, "Your funeral." He said as he showed his wings, which I now saw were covered in armor with sharp ends at the marginal coverts all the way to the primary remex, and on the alural coverts were dagger like ends, sticking out. **(A.N. I had to look up wings anatomy for that one. Check it out on Google to get a better understanding of the description.)**

The pegasus leaped into the air. I looked up to see him coming down upon me. "You talk big, but standing there, sounding tough seems to be the only thing you're capable of!" He cried out as he descend upon me. I swung the pillar at him but he dodged it gracefully. As if he flowed with it. When he came down he almost cut me. I was able to back away just in time but he moved into for another attack to strike with the dagger on the coverts. I found myself unable to dodge so I used the pillar to block it but to my surprise, it shattered into pieces and the rubble fell to the ground. In an instant, the dagger on the pegasus's left right wing was pressing against my throat.

"I've beaten you, human. Give up or die." He said in a daring manner. But I wasn't known for giving up.

"Kiss my soles!" I cried out, confusing the pony, but was surprised when I jumped up and double kicked him in the face. I landed on my back, feeling the pain from my wounds. I grunted in pain and saw the pegasus come at me, trying to stab me while I was down. Coward, I thought as I started rolling away while he kept trying to cut me. Eventually I got back up, dodged his next attack by jumping into the air and did a summersault and on one knee as I panted heavily.

"You're too wounded to continue. Stand down." The pegasus told me. I hated to admit it, but he was right. I had a fever from my injuries. There was only so much I can do in my current state. I then felt some sharp objects poke at my back. I turned my head and saw several of the other pony soldiers pointing their spears at me. How they're able to use spears with hooves is beyond me.

"I suggest you do as Captain Flash Sentry tells you," One of the soldiers warned. I rolled my eyes before I swiftly wrapped my arm around the spears and then used whatever strength I could muster to break the tips. "What the …?" The soldier said before I knocked him and his companions out with one round house kick. I used the momentum from the round house to throw the spear tips at my opponent, who I had now found out is named Flash Sentry. What kind of name was that?

To my surprise, Flash Sentry easily blocked each spear tip with his bladed wings and caught the last one with his teeth. He spit the tip out and spoke, "Are you done?" He asked.

I looked down on the soldiers I had knocked out and saw that they were armed with swords. Seriously, why would creatures with no hands be armed with swords? It didn't matter at the moment. I quickly pulled two swords from two soldiers and took a battle stance. These weren't my regular sword, but they'll have to do.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Flash Sentry asked.

"I'm not beaten yet. And I will hold my ground." I retorted, sounding intimidating, but I could feel my body shake and my vision was becoming blurry.

"Hold your ground? You can barely stand much less fight. And I have been holding back this entire fight because I can't bring myself to go all out on someone who's already got one foot in the grave." Flash Sentry said.

"Then come get me," I said as I started advance on him.

Flash Sentry sighed as he rolled his eyes and attacked me. The two of us began clashing, swords clinging and sparks flying. This creature's fighting style was unlike anything I had witnessed before. And he was good. Even in my current state, I had been able to beat even some of the most skilled swordsmen. I didn't want to admit it, but this Flash Sentry fellow was good. And it was clear to me that he was holding back. There were few things that infuriated me more than being looked down upon. Damn it! If only I was at full strength and had my sword I would cut this fucker in half.

Before anything else could happen, a bright light filled the sky followed by a booming voice.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR PRINCESS!"

I looked up and saw the large white pony from back in the hospital room. This one was different from the others. Not just because of her size but because she had both a horn and wings. What the fuck is that? I looked to my opponent and saw he bowed respectfully to her as did all the other ponies. Obviously this one commanded a lot of respect from her subjects.

"You humans haven't changed much since the last time you lots were in Equestria," The white pony said to me. "You're as violent as ever."

"I don't know where I am at the moment. And you guys cuffed me. So forgive me for being a little paranoid." I retorted sarcastically.

"Prove that you bare no ill will. Put down those swords." She told me.

"You're majesty," Flash Sentry said, standing up, "with respect, I don't think we can reason with this-" Before that bastard could finish what he had to say, I kicked him on the side of his face, sending him flying into his own troops.

"You want me to put the put down the swords?!" I shouted and jumped into the air and came crashing down on her with the two swords raised, ready to strike her. But then her horn started glowing and I stopped in mid air. "What the fuck?" I said as I found myself unable to move.

"I should've known better than to try and reason with your kind," My captor hissed and the next thing I saw was a flash of bright light and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Normal POV

After that little incident, Michael had been taken to a more secured area as opposed to the hospital in case he would cause another scene and risk hurting more ponies. They had taken him to the Golden Oak Library and tied him up in a chair with magical bonds. The Mane Six, Celestia and a number of guards were in the building.

"Looks like he's coming to it," One of the guards said.

"Good. Now we can finally get some answers." Celestia said.

"Ah, fuck. My head." Michael said, trying to reach for his templates only to find he's bound. Like back in the hospital, he tried breaking free but these bonds were stronger than mere chains.

"Welcome back to the living," Flash Sentry said, catching the human's attention. "How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Michael replied, sneering at the pony. "Considering that I just-"

"Good!" The Pegasus said and whacked Michael across the face with his left hoof.

"Captain Flash Sentry!" Celestia cried out in surprise. All the other ponies were just as shocked.

"Somepony's got a temper," Applejack said.

"Now we're even," Flash Sentry said with a angry expression.

Michael shakes his head and his face twisted where he had been struck. He looked at Flash Sentry with a surprised look. "What the shit! I mean … I saw that punch coming a mile away but … damn, I didn't expect it to actually leave an impact."

"Let's go for another round and I'll give you a lasting impact." Flash Sentry hissed.

"That's enough, captain. Stand down!" Celestia ordered and the yellow Pegasus respectfully bowed to her as he stepped out of the way.

"My apologizes your majesty." He said.

Celestia turned her attention to Michael. "Now," she began, "you have some explaining to do."

"You're not my princess. I owe you no explanations." Michael hissed.

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't cooperate." Celestia said, keeping her cool. Her horn then glowed and she levitated a small bottle to Michael level.

"What is that?" He asked suspiciously.

"A truth serum. The most powerful one in the world. Just one drop of this and even someone of my caliber won't be able to lie. We call it the Tattletale Serum." Celestia replied with a smirk.

Michael raised an eyebrow and said. "Really? You ponies are shitty at naming things. Where's the Hanky Panky serum that is known for many reason," He mocked.

Unamused, Celestia used her magic on Michael to make him raise his head and open his mouth. Celestia opened the bottle and dripped some of the liquid content down his throat. Afterwards, the released Michael's head and put the bottle away. "What is your name?"

"Michael," The human replied.

"What're you doing in Equestria?" Celestia demanded.

"I came here by accident," Michael replied, annoyed that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. This serum may have a stupid name but good lord it was effective.

"How?" Celestia asked.

"I was betrayed by my king. His army wounded me and I fled by jumping into the river and I've been drifting for weeks. I ended up here by accident." Michael replied.

"Impossible," Flash Sentry said. "How did you survive for so long?"

"I lived of off river water and ate whatever bird that tried to pluck my eyeballs," Michael replied. Fluttershy shuddered at the thought of eating birds.

"Even if you had food and water, your wounds were severe and infected. How could you have stayed alive for so long?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Because I'm a tough fucker to kill, cunt." Michael replied with a smirk.

"Captain Sentry, I'll be asking the questions here." Celestia said and the captain excused himself. She turned her attention back to the human. "It is unbelievably lucky you ended up in Equestria all the way from the human kingdom. What else could I ask of you?"

"Oh, oh! I know, I know!" Pinkie said, jumping forward. "What's your most embarrassing secret?" She asked Michael.

Michael turned red as he knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself from answering so he started talking. "When I was 12 I got stuck in the toilet, when I was 14 I cried when my ice cream fell from my cone, when I was 17 I got my dick stuck in a pipe when I was drunk and I lost my virginity to my cousin."

The whole room fell silent as they all stared at the now embarrassed human who glared at the pink pony. Flash Sentry then snickered and stiffed a laugh. "I'm sorry your majesty," He said as he turned towards the exit. "But I need to excuse myself." He then went outside the building and the next thing the ponies heard was him laughing hysterically.

"You know," Michael began as he kept glaring at Pinkie Pie, "where I come from we're constantly at war and sometimes when we're out for too long we run out of rations and we have to eat our own horses. And right now I'm dying for some horse meat." He growled.

"Oh, then I should be okay since I'm a pony and not a horse." Pinkie said with a smile bouncing up and down. Michael was annoyed that the pony was not intimidated by his threat.

"So humans eat meat?" Twilight asked. "That's quite barbaric."

"Maybe from a horse's point of view," Michael said.

"We're not horses. We're ponies, dipshit." Rainbow Dash hissed.

"Look, I've answered all of your questions. Can you just let me go?" Michael demanded.

Celestia let out a bemused laugh. "Don't flatter yourself. After the way you've been acting up till now you're in no position to make any demands of release."

"Then how about I demand you go brush your teeth. You smell like you just sucked cock." That earned Michael a magic blast from Twilight, sending him into the wall and fell to the floor. "…ow," He groaned silently.

"Don't you dare speak that way to our princess you-you creep." Twilight spat angrily at him.

"Well, I guess I know who your personal ass kisser is." Michael said, further infuriating the ponies.

"What is your problem, you big jerk?" Rainbow Dash finally asked.

Michael shot his head up from his awkward position on the floor. "Let's recap. The king I had sworn my loyalty and life to turned on me and murdered my entire family and all of my friends. Everyone I ever knew is dead. So yeah, you'll have to excuse me if I'm being as pleasant as a sand paper dildo."

The room fell silent as they all stared at Michael with sympathy. Even Celestia couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for your loss." Twilight said sincerely.

"Why would you be?" Michael asked.

"Well, regardless, it doesn't change the fact that you've insulted and assaulted me and my subjects. The odds aren't in your favor at the moment." Celestia said. "After all, we did get you out of the river and treated your wounds despite the bad history ponies and humans have with each other. You have a funny way of showing gratitude."

"Yeah, I guess should be thankful to you guys for at least that." Michael admitted. "But first, could you guys please put me back up? This position is kind of uncomfortable." Twilight complied and used her magic to put him back up. "Thank you." He said, with no sarcasm in it. Celestia walked over to Michael and towered over him. "What?" He asked. Celestia's horn glowed and Michael's hand was engulfed in her magic and it opened up to expose his palm. "I fucking hate magic," He said.

Celestia ignored him and examined his palm. She looked at him and said. "You have strong hands. The hands of a warrior. I'm guessing you've seen a lot of battles."

"I've had my fair share of fighting." Michael replied.

"You're far from home. You're scared and suspicious. Most who have seen battles would be." Celestia said and looked into Michael's eyes. "And you don't have those eyes."

"What eyes?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The eyes of a bad person," Celestia replied. "If I untie you, what will you?"

"There's no place for me to go now that my former king betrayed me and murdered everyone I ever knew. So I'd probably stay where I am." Michael replied, still being under the influence of the Tattletale Serum.

"Do you promise to not attack anyone?" Celestia asked.

"I promise," Michael said with a childish scowl. With that said, Celestia used her magic to free him. Michael stood up and rubbed his sore wrists as he stood up. "I'm still under the influence of that damn truth serum you gave me. So you know I'm telling the truth. But how can I trust you guys? I have a little problem with trust after recent events like I told you."

"That's understandable. But we'll earn it in time." Celestia said and turned around to face her student. "Twilight, I'm placing this man under your care."

"Y-yes, princess." Twilight complied, skeptical about the whole thing but she would not question her princess's commands.

The later looked pleased and turned back to Michael. "Before we untie you," She said as she looked to one of the soldiers and gave a nod. The soldier, who was a unicorn, walked over to Michael, using his magic to levitate a golden collar and placed it on Michael's neck.

"The fuck is this?" He asked/demanded.

"A bomb," The unicorn replied.

"A bomb?!" Michael cried out in disbelief. The Mane Six were equally surprised.

"A magical bomb to be precise. A spell has been cast upon it. If you step out of the town's perimeter, then poof. Your head is nothing but a heap of meat. It can also be detonated remotely by whoever has the control switch for it." The unicorn explained.

"Hey, what gives?" Michael demanded of Celestia. "I thought you believed me because of the truth serum."

"I do," Celestia said. "But humans have been prone to change their minds. I have history of that." She replied.

"That doesn't make me feel any less of a prisoner," Michael hissed with a glare.

Celestia choose to ignore Michael's comment and went back to address her student. "I trust you can convert him to our side, Twilight." She said.

"Leave it to me princess," Twilight replied, chest stretched out and head high.

Celestia nodded with please before turning her attention back to Michael. "I'm going to untie you now and you will be on your best behavior."

"Whatever you say," Michael replied.

"I'll work on his manners while he's under my supervision," Twilight said, dryly.

Celestia's horn glowed and soon, Michael's bonds were disintegrated. Michael rose and the guards around him became weary. He looked at them with an unimpressed expression and then back at Celestia. "Can I have my sword back?" He asked.

"No," Celestia replied, plain and simple.

"Well, I tried." Michael said with a shrug. "At least don't do anything funny with it. It's a family heirloom."

"Prove to me that I can trust you, and then you can have it back." Celestia said before turning to leave. "I suggest you go back to the hospital to get yourself checked."

"That won't be necessary. I'm at my best shape." Michael replied stubbornly. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie walk up to him and began blowing at him and he feel to the side. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Michael said, "You know what? Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

After that little incident in the library, Celestia was seen walking back to her carriage with her soldiers behind her and Flash Sentry next to her.

"How many ponies in this town are soldiers?" She asked.

"About three hundred, your majesty." Flash Sentry replied.

"And how many of them are unicorns?"

"I don't know, your majesty."

"Find out how many, and make sure each of them knows how to activate the collar on our guest's neck, should he step out of line. I want him under surveillance at all times. Even when he sleeps." Celestia ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Flash Sentry replied, obediently. "Your highness, may I speak freely?" He asked as Celestia got up on her carriage.

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"I was just wondering, why did you change your mind about having him under our custody and left him with Twilight?" Flash Sentry wondered.

Celestia smirked and said, "I sent Twilight here to learn about friendship. Perhaps this Michael could learn a thing about friendship as well. I never truly believed that all humans are evil. And him ending up here was too much of a coincident. Call me crazy, but something tells me he was brought to us for a reason." She said before looking back at Flash Sentry. "If you don't trust him enough, then perhaps you'd like to be stationed here in Ponyville, captain."

"If that is what you command me to do, your highness." Flash Sentry complied.

Celestia smiled with please and said, "Very well. I reposition you to Ponyville, Captain Flash Sentry. If you have any belongings back in Canterlot, you may return and pack whatever you need."

"Yes, your majesty." Flash Sentry complied. "But what about the growing threat up north?"

"No worries," Celestia said. "I already have Shining Armor looking it up." She said and told the four pegasus up front. "Back to the capitol." She instructed and the pegasuses began pulling the carriage.

Flash Sentry watched his princess leave and muttered to himself, "Me watching over that pig? Great."

* * *

 **Frozen North**

Up in the northern boarders of Equestria, a battalion of pony soldiers were marching toward the mountains. It was nearly subzero temperatures and snow was falling, melting just when the flakes hit the ground. The lead pony was a large stallion unicorn with white fur and blue mane. He wore armor of similar design to the other soldiers, only it was purple colored.

"Captain Shining Armor," One of the soldiers said, stepping forward. Yes, this stallion leading the battalion is Twilight Sparkle's older brother. "This is where the scouting party was reported missing."

"All right," Shining Armor said and turned to his troops. "Spread out! Stay in groups. We don't know what's out there. It isn't safe to go alone."

"Yes sir," The soldiers replied and began scattering.

They all ventured into the ravines at the root of the mountains. They moved stealthily and as silently as they could, with Shining Armor in the lead, looking for any sign of danger.

"Listen," Shining Armor told the pony behind him.

"… I don't hear anything." The earth pony replied.

"Exactly. No birds, no mountain goats, not even critters. It's too quiet. I don't like it." Shining Armor said, looking uneasy.

"Captain Armor," A soldier called out, having gone ahead to inspect. "There's blood on the ground here."

Shining Armor went over to the soldier and inspected the ground. "There are signs of battle here. They were ambushed. They never stood a chance. But what attacked them?" He wondered before looking at his troops. "We're pulling back. This area is not safe. We'll need more troops if we're going to venture further into the mountains. Send a message to the princesses."

"Will do, captain." Shining Armor's second in command replied. But before he could go anywhere, suddenly, an arrow struck him in the head, startling all the other ponies. They watched the pony officer fall to the ground dead. All of a sudden they were bombarded with arrows. Several ponies were hit before Shining Armor activated his magic and formed a shield around him and his troops.

"It's an ambush! Prepare for battle!" He ordered and the remaining troops got into fighting position. As the arrows bounced of the shield, they heard sounds of screeching and roaring. Up front, their attackers showed themselves, coming out of the mountain sides. Two legged creatures with greasy skin, with either green or grey colored. Shining Armor hissed, "It's just as the princesses feared. Orcs!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this. If you did, please fave and follow. And do leave a review. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. What I did right and what I can improve. Until then, peace out.**


End file.
